Beauty of the Dark
by SalvatoreTwerkTeam
Summary: Rachel Moore, 16 years old, is new to Mystic Falls, or so we think. The thing about Rachel though is she is a vampire. Rachel catches the eye of the sexy, seductive womanizer Damon Salvatore. Will Damon weasel his way into her life or will his love for Elena get in the way? Will they find out Rachel's secret? Will Damon fall for Rachel? Rated Heavy T to light M. IN-PROGRESS
1. Welcome to Your New Life

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be a good day. It is the first day of my senior year at Mystic Falls High School. It has been a rough few weeks, struggling with the move here and everything. I will have a fresh start here, new friends, and maybe even a new guy in my life. I hope. The best part of starting fresh though is no one knows my secret...I'm a vampire! It is definitely going to be hard to fit in with my secret. I have plans though...and I will be __successful_

_ ~ Rachel_

I woke up at 6:00 am to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun was lighting up my room. Luckily I have this ring on my finger or I would be ashes by now! I hopped up and I put on my black spandex shorts and pink sports bra and went downstairs. I grabbed my headphones and i went for a jog in the woods. I am so hungry i haven't fed in 2 days. I see a camper in the woods. I think to myself..._how stupid being all by yourself in the woods_

I feel the veins forming under my eyes and my teeth lowering from my gums. I slowly let my vampire face settle back to my normal face. I walk over to the camper and ask for directions..._He doesn't know what he is in for. _I look him in the eyes and say, " You will not make a sound... understand?" He nods. I lunge at his throat ripping into it viciously. He is struggling against me, but i love the struggle. After being a vampire for over 700 years... i have an advantage over pretty much everyone even though i am in the body of a 16 year old. After a few minutes i can feel the life draining out of him. I wipe my mouth and jog away. _Note to self- get __blood-bags...wouldn't want to be killing everyone in this tiny town._

__As i am jogging back to my house i hear a twig crack in the dead silence...i am being watched. I don't hear a heartbeat so it must be a vampire. I use my speed and flash over to my stalker and grab her by the neck ...it is none other than the famous **Katherine Pierce.**

****"Hello Katherine..its been a while. How is my favorite vamp?" I let go of her neck smirking and hug her. She replies,"Well well Rachel you haven't changed at all. And i am doing great. I have missed you Rachel."

I reply," You are probably wondering what i am doing in Mystic Falls right?" She nods and i continue "It all comes to one little word...Salvatore"

She then smirks and says,"Damon, i am guessing? Have you come to win his heart over? Does he even remember you?"

"Yes, that is the exact reason i am here. The Salvatore brothers do not remember me at all, remember Elijah compelled them for me."I continue "No one knows who i am except for you."

Katherine replies," Your secret is safe with me, i better get going though i have a doppelganger to impersonate. I'll catch up with you later Rach." She quickly speeds off leaving me standing there.

I speed back to my house and up to my room. Shit! i only have 20 minutes to get ready for my first day of school. _More like my thousandth._

I shower and quickly get ready. Today i am wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark red laced corset top. I top it off with my black leather jacket and my black heels. I curl my long blonde hair and apply eyeliner and mascara. It really makes my blue eyes pop. I grab my purse, phone, and keys and head out to my car. I drive a black and red Shelby gt500. I drive fast to the high school.

When i arrive i get out of the car and walk to the administration office. The secretary shows me my schedule that i requested i had all my classes with Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. My first class is history with Mr. Saltzman. I walk in and everyone stares at me and all the boys whistle. UGH such pigs! I sit in the seat right next to Elena. Elena speaks up and says," Hi I'm Elena Gilbert." I politely reply and say," Hi nice to meet you i'm Rachel Moore." She smiles and we talk for the rest of class telling me about how i will get along with all her friends name Caroline,Bonnie,Matt, Tyler, Stefan, who is her boyfriend, and Jeremy who is her brother. We talk about how her parent died recently and how her and Stefan met. She also invites me to the party tonight at the Salvatore Boarding House for the first day of school celebration.

Class is over and now its lunch time and she makes me sit with her and all her friends, including Stefan. _My plan is working great_

__They all politely introduce themselves and Caroline is already clinging to me asking me all these questions like, "Do you want to go shopping? Can you come to the grill?Do you have a boyfriend?Why'd you move?" My head is about to explode.

Then Stefan introduces himself and says," Hi Rachel , I'm Stefan it's nice to meet you." I reply,"It's nice to meet you too!" I smile and in my head i'm thinking _i know you already i used to be your best friend_

__Anyways school ends and i go home and relax for a while before the party.

I think to myself_ I am finally going to see my Damon after like 80 years!_


	2. Meeting with the Devil

It is 9:00 pm and i am getting ready for the party tonight at the Salvatore Boarding house.

Tonight i am wearing a red bodycon dress. Underneath my dress is some black and red lace underwear and bra from Victoria's Secret..always be prepared! My dress hugs my curves perfectly and it shows off my nice body. I am wearing black heels and a black leather jacket over the dress. My hair is perfectly curled and my makeup looks like it always does.

I arrive at the boarding house and it is packed with tons of drunk teens grinding on each other. So i walk in and i find Elena with Stefan. I walk over and , say,"Hey guys thanks for having me." They reply,"Yeah no problem make yourself at home." Elena pulls me aside and says, "I'm staying over tonight so you should to so we can hang out, there is like 5 spare bedrooms. Stefan doesn't mind." I smile and reply,"Yeah that would be awesome!" After that we split up and party.

I see Caroline making out with Tyler. Bonnie is talking to Jeremy. Matt is with Amy Bradley. So i just go wondering around trying to find some heavy alcohol. Luckily i remember where Damon keeps his bourbon...I cant stand this cheap stuff! I find the bourbon and i wonder out into their backyard and gaze up at the sky. I start thinking about how i wish i had a boyfriend. Everyone is happy tonight with someone except for me. After about an hour and 2 bottles of bourbon i am drunk, even though i am a vampire. I wonder around the house and into a random bedroom. I am so drunk i didn't notice it is Damon's bedroom. I pass out on the bed. I am woken up by someone yelling,"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" I look up to see Damon half naked with a blonde slut around his body. I feel less drunk and i realize what is happening. Oh shit! I am shocked by how good Damon looks. His beutiful blue eyes and raven black hair. I just wanna jump his bones right now! **SNAP OUT OF IT RACHEL! **

****Damon looks pissed and scary. He then says," Well are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna get out?" how rude...

I reply," No need to be rude asshole ." Then i storm out leaving him with his mouth hanging

I then walk downstairs to find Elena and Stefan. I ask them," Which room do i sleep in?" Elena takes me up a guest bedroom right next to Damon's room. This sucks now i get to listen to the sounds of him moaning all night ...yay! FML

I drift off to sleep after like 10 minutes and i dream.

_I am in the middle of Damon's bed. I am sitting there in just my lingerie. All of a sudden Damon comes out of nowhere and grabs me by my neck and pulls me off the bed and pushes me against the wall. I am not moving...i cant fight back.  
He then starts growling and starts kissing down my neck to my breasts. I then pull his lips up to mine and me start making out. He runs his tongue along my lower lip asking for access. I let his tongue in and then our tongues are fighting for dominance. I win obviously and then i wrap my arms around his neck and pull his closer so we are as close as out bodies can be. I can feel his hardness. I then wrap my legs around him and he backs up onto the bed. I then flip us so i am straddling him. I rip his shirt off and run my hands down his chest feeling those abs. I lean down and kiss him. He then flips us and all of a sudden he whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry" He then plunges a stake right into my chest._

I wake up in a sweat and i scream. AHHHHHHH! Then Elena, Stefan , and Damon come bursting through my door. They run over to me and Elena comforts me and asks,"OMG Rachel are you okay?" I nod and run into the bathroom. The tears just fall down my face. I should have never let Elijah compel them to forget me.

After 20 minutes i leave the bathroom and see Damon sitting on the edge of my bed! _This can not get any worse_

__"What do you want?" i ask with attitude . He smirks and replies," Oh feisty just how i like my ladies!" he waggles his eyesbrows

I roll my eyes and loudly say," Leave i don't even know you!" _i do but he doesn't kno__w_

__He then walks over to me and whispers in my ear,"Don't test me little girl... you don't intimidate me!" I scoff and say,"Whatever"

He then laughs and walks away. What a jerk...what happened to him?

I then lie down and wait a half an hour. I need blood...i'm too hungry and don't want to snap on my friends.

I then hear that he is asleep in his room then i sneak into their basement where i know they hide blood-bags. I take one and my veins appear and my fangs come out and i gulp it down as fast as i can. I then rip my second one open and slurp half it down and pause. I feel like someone is behind me..._do i dare turn around? _

I slowly turn around with my vamp face still showing and i see a smirking Damon staring at me. I curse at myself for being so stupid.

He then says,"Well well what do we have here?" I then reply," Don't act so innocent i know you, Stefan,and Caroline are all vampires."

He walks up to me and says,"Well cutie i don't know what i am going to do with you!" he continues," I know what i'll do" he then shoves me up against a wall and strokes my face. He asks," What's your name?" I answer,"Rachel Moore."

He then says," That sounds familiar."

**~~~DAMON P.O.V~~~**

****She is so beautiful i thought to myself. _Wait did i say beautiful?_

She is obviously not stronger than me ! I have to kill her...

She is feisty and she reminds me of myself. She isn't scared of me...hmmmm

I ask her, " Where are you from?" She replies," Wouldn't you like to know?"

MMMMmmmm she is sexy when she is controlling. How i would like to rip that sexy dress off of her! **STOP DAMON...YOU CAN'T THINK OF HER LIKE THIS!**

**~~~RACHEL P.O.V.~~~**

****God he is so annoying i could just attack him right now and get this over with and show him i'm way stronger.

I say," Don't think you are stronger than me !" He replies,"I don't think i know you are just a 16 year old girl."

I laugh and i quickly rip his hands off me and pin him against a wall. You can tell he is surprised with what just happened.

He then scoffs and says,"You just caught me off guard." I laugh again and say," Yeah okay what ever helps you sleep at night." Then i let go of him and walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back so i was up against his chest. I gasped and i got chills. Wow i'm still in love with him!

I then surprise him and i kiss him and then he lets go of my hand and backs me up against a wall kisses me back. I moan quietly but he laughs against my lips. Then he runs his hands down my sides and i throw my hands around his neck. I then run my mouth down to his neck and kiss him softly before my fangs lower and i bite him and he moans. I then pull back and lip my lips seductively.

I let go of him and strut away.I speed home really fast. I get inside and i lean against the door and slide down so i am sitting. I feel tears slowly falling down my face. I am so confused and mad. I want Damon to remember, but there is no way he could. Elijah is nowhere to be found.

I walk upstairs and fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a loooong day!


	3. The Day After

I woke up aggravated from yesterday! How could i be so stupid to kiss Damon yesterday when i technically don't know him. Now he won't want anything to do with me...or worse he will think i'm like a creep. UGH! I am pissed.

Instead of blood-bags today i'm gonna feed fresh mmmm... and i honestly don't care if i shouldn't be feeding from innocent humans.

I get up from my bed and tie my long hair up. I put on a pair of black sweatpants and a red v neck t-shirt. _Not very glamorous..._ I throw on my sneakers and head out the door.

I walk down the street and into the woods. I creep onto the highway. I slowly stand there and wait for a car to come and see me. _Where do you think Damon and Katherine got this nifty trip from...i know i know ...me!_

After a few minutes a see a car coming and i get ready. The car speeds right into me.._.shit! That kinda hurt. Oh well!_ The teen boy runs out of the car and over to me. I think to myself _this boy is very hot! He has shaggy brown hair and green eyes! _I fake breathe heavily so it looks like i am struggling for air. The boy says, "Oh my god i am so sorry i will go get my phone to call for help right away!" I smirk when he walks away to his car and think to myself..._that won't be necessary._

I speed over to him with my fangs out and the veins formed and he is clearly confused and shocked. He says,"Vampire" He doesn't seem frightened though. I laugh and say," Is that what you think i am?" he is different, he is not scared and he is making me wonder if i should let him live. I ask,"What is your name?" my face is back to normal again. He says," Jake Lockwood" I smirk when i hear Lockwood. I then say," Lockwood huh? Do you live in Mystic Falls?" He nods and says," I am visiting my cousin Tyler." _Perfect! I could use him in my little plan_

I smile and say,"You don't seem very afraid of me." He then says,"I'm not...i am friends with a vampire or two here in Mystic Falls." I smirk and say," I like you, you are cute. I am very sorry for what i did to you!" He smiles and says,"I'm not gonna forgive you that easily." I smirk again and say,"Is that so?" _I can use him to make Damon jealous he would be the best..and an added bonus is he is cute._

He laughs and says," You gonna have to prove your sorry." I slowly walk towards him and giggle," That's okay...oh and by the way my name is Rachel...and please don't tell anyone my secret!" he smiles and nods and then with that i speed of back home.

I haven't fed so i just grab a blood-bag. I am not as stressed anymore surprisingly. Today i am going to go hang at the grill with Elena. I text her

_Hey Elena wanna hang at the grill? :)_

She instantly replies

_Yeah sure ill meet you there in 20 minutes :)_

I run up to my room and turn up the music while i get ready. I listen to "Strange Times" by The Black Keys.

I decided to straighten my hair and i am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink crop top that says "Kiss me or Kill me" The shirt reveals my belly button piercing. I wear a pair of black boots. I grab my phone and purse and i head for the grill.

When i got to the grill i spotted Elena sitting at a table by the window. I walk over and sit across from her.

I say,"Hey Elena." She replies,"Hey Rach" The waitress comes over and asks for our orders i order," I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a sprite please." Elena orders the same. Elena asks me,"So whats up Rach?" I say,"Oh nothing new...i met a cute guy." She eagerly asks,"Who?" I smile and say,"Jake Lockwood." She gasps and says," Wow he's a hottie...don't tell Stefan i said that!" we laugh and i glance over at the bar where i see Damon drinking his bourbon. He is probably listening to my conversation. _Great! _He looks pissed!

So me and Elena talk for a while longer about guys and then she says,"So i saw Damon talking to you." I nod and say,"Yeah he's not as bad and rude as i thought." Her smile drops and she replies,"Rachel be careful he's dangerous." I mentally laugh..Damon couldn't hurt me if he tried. She must not know i'm a vampire. She obviously knows about the Salvatore brothers. I say," Yeah i heard , but i can take him." She laughs and says"Oh i got you this " She pulls out a bracelet and hangs it to me. I take it and i immediately drop it..my hand burns._SHIT! VERVAIN..._

She is shocked and says,"OMG Rachel your a vampire! How couldn't you have told me!" I laugh and reply,"Elena i'm sorry i didn't tell you...i know Stefan and Damon are vampires. As well as Caroline. I know Tyler is a werewolf, and i know Bonnie is a witch." She laughs and says,"WOW you know a lot."

I say," Yeah, but don't be scared of me please." She nods and says understandingly,"I won't your secret is safe with me." I reply,"Thank you Elena you don't know what it is like to never fit in!" She smiles and says," Its okay Rachel...Does Damon and Stefan know your a vampire?" I say,"Only Damon, but you can tell Stefan if you want." She nods and says," Okay, and i'm sorry but i have to get home i'll text you later." I smile and say,"Okay bye Elena." She leaves me and i end up walking towards the bathroom. All of a sudden i feel a hand grab me and pull me into the storage room. It's Damon!

He locks the door and leans against the door frame and says,"So you finally told Elena." I nod and say,"Seriously Damon i don't have time for this...let me out now!" He smirks and does that eye thing and says," But think off all the fun we can have in here. Especially with this hot body, no one ever says no to it!" I scoff and say,"Cocky much?" he smirks and says,"Very much"

I walk up to him and i run my finger down his chest," It looks wrong for a 16 year old girl to be near a 22-year old man. kinda pervy don't you think?" He laughs and says," It wasn't so pervy last night when you came onto me and kissed me." I slightly blush and say,"Just forget that happened, it meant nothing!" With that i push past him , unlock the door and leave. I could still see the sad look on his face. _I feel so guilty right now... i shouldn't have said that...too late now! _

I walk home when i get a message from Elena saying

_Hey Rachel we are all meeting at the boarding for dinner at 8 pm please come :)_

I text back

_Yeah i'll be there :)_

I really don't want to go because ill gave to see Damon! It is 6 pm right now i guess i have time for a little nap.

**Hey guys how are you liking the story so far?**  
**PLEASE REVIEW :)**  
**NEW UPDATE SOON**

**Making this clear- Rachel is just gonna use Tyler to get Damon jealous! This is a Damon love story :)**

**~~~~~In-progress story~~~~~~**


	4. The Dinner Party

I wake up from my nap and i look at the clock and it is 7:30! FUCK! I have to be at the Boarding House at 8:00.

I quickly get ready i am wearing a pair of washed looking skinny jeans with a beige sweater topped with a scarf. I am wearing beige/brown boot heels and a bow in my curled hair.

I quickly run downstairs grab my bag and hop in the car. I arrive at the boarding house at 8:05. I'm late...

I walk up and knock on the door and Stefan answers it... _oh my best friend i wish you remembered how close we were it breaks my heart! _

__I say,"Hey Steffie"_ Shit did i just call him by his nickname i gave him? _He looks confused and says,"Hey Rachel...how did you know my nickname only Damon knows that? I'M OFFICIALLY SCREWED!

I reply,"I honestly don't know i just know." CHANGE THE SUBJECT! "So Stefan Elena told you my secret i'm guessing?" He nods and smiles,"Yeah, you could've told us especially when you knew we were vampires too." I smile and say," Yeah i am sorry about that...may i come in?" He steps aside and escorts me in. I walk in and see Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. _I wonder where Damon is?  
_

I walk in and take a seat next to Tyler. I say," Hi Tyler i met your cousin Jake the other day." He replies,"So you are the cute vampire from the woods?" I nervously laugh and say," Yeah, i apologized for what happened...i'm sorry." He laughs and says,"Rach, don't worry its okay...he is a werewolf just like me." I am shocked and say,"OMG REALLY? I should have known." Everyone looks at me and laughs at my outburst. I shyly say,"Sorry guys!" _  
_

We are sitting there when i excuse myself from the table to go to the bathroom. I walk upstairs to the bathroom when Damon suddenly steps out of his bedroom with a half naked woman. _I feel crushed! He heard me that son of a bitch! He wanted to make me feel like shit and he walked out with this old skank. UGH!" _

He is only wearing boxers and she is only wearing underwear and his shirt. That should be me! He sees me and smirks and i frown and walk into the bathroom sadly.

I stay in the bathroom for a few minutes and then i walk downstairs and see him sitting at the table with her. He says smirking,"Oh Rachel i didn't know you were here!" That little lying bastard!Is he just trying to make me mad?! He introduces his slut,"Everyone this is Andie Star, my girlfriend." He says that looking straight at me...

I pull Elena aside and say,"Elena, i'm going to head home alright?" She looks at me worried and says,"Why Rachel are you okay?" I reply,"No i'm not i need to go home figure some stuff out." She nods and says,"Okay...but i'm always here to talk if you need someone to talk to." I smile and say, "Okay thanks" I walk to the table and say goodbye to everyone..._i notice Damon is not here...probably having sex with that whore. _

I head outside and get to my car when someone suddenly stops me from opening my car door. I turn around and see Damon. I say,"What do you want?" okay now i'm being a complete bitch.

He says," Leaving so soon?" I nod and say,"Yeah why do you care?Why don't you go upstairs to your girlfriend instead of harassing me?"

He smiles creepily and says,"Is someone jealous?" I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM RIGHT NOW! UGH

I grab him by the neck and pin him up against the wall and say,"Whatever game your playing Damon it's not funny! Do you enjoy making me feel upset by parading around our dinner party with that whore?I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT BECAUSE I AM DONE WITH YOU!" I release my hold on him and strut away...he says desperately," R-R-Rachel" i am already in my car. I drive off leaving him standing there with all his regret and guilt.

I stop outside the grill and walk into an alley where i see a woman walking. I catch up to her and i grab her by her neck. My fangs are out and my eyes are red and my veins are formed. I look into her eyes and compel her not to make a sound. I look at her and say,"Do you know what it feels like to have your heart break in two? DO YOU? I can't deal with all these emotions! I cant deal with this anymore. I can't"

I TURNED IT OFF...THE LAST REMAINING BIT OF MY HUMANITY AND FEELINGS!

I viciously ripped into her neck not worrying about killing her...It felt sooooo good! I drained her dry...I dropped the body on the ground carelessly and walked to my car and drove home.

I got home and texted Katherine.

_Meet me tomorrow near the tomb._

After that i went to sleep with not a care in the world...and it felt good

HEY GUYS HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?

PLEASE REVIEW

ANOTHER UPDATE ON THE WAY

~~~~~I like this no humanity Rachel~~~~~

In progress story


	5. The Truth

Last night was unbelievable! I woke up and got ready to meet Katherine. All my plans for Damon are gone. Hell...my humanity is gone!

Today i am wearing jean short shorts with a "Forever Wild" crop top. I am wearing a pair of Jordan sneakers with a pair of Ray-Bans. I left my natural curly hair today. I am wearing eyeliner and mascara.

I grabbed my phone and sped to the tomb. I spotted Katherine and snuck up on her and said,"BOO!" She didn't jump she just turned around and said,"Hello Rachel" I smirked and said,"Hello Katherine with a monotone voice. She said,"Sooo how are your plans with Damon going?" I said emotionless,"There are no plans i don't care about him or anyone anymore." She furrowed her eyebrows then said with a face of curiosity,"Did someone turn off their humanity?" I smirked and said,"As a matter of fact i did!" She said concerned,which is shocking...Katherine never is concerned for anyone but herself, "What made you turn them off?" I replied,"Damon" i paused then continued,"and his little slut of a girlfriend Andie Star"

Katherine looked at me and sighed,"Rachel you need to turn them back on...this isn't going to end well, you will kill innocent people and put targets on our backs!" I laughed and said mockingly,"Ooops already did!I killed a woman last night outside the grill." She then said,"TURN IT BACK ON OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I said,"Stop pretending to care...because i sure as hell don't care!"She then said,"Whatever...don't say i didn't warn you" and stormed off. I walked back home and took a relaxing bubble bath and listened to some music...

**~~~~KATHERINE P.O.V~~~~**

As much as i shouldn't care...i do! Rachel is going to end up fucked up if she doesn't turn it back on! So i have to go to the source of her problems...DAMON SALVATORE! At least i will get an excuse to see my dear Stefan.

I sped to the boarding house and went up to Damon's bedroom. I walked in to see Damon on his bed reading "Wuthering Heights".

He said,"Elena?" I giggled and said,"Nope, better Katherine"

He scoffed and said,"What do you want?" I smirked and said,"Usually i don't care about people...you know that...but in this case i do" He nodded for me to continue." It all comes down to one word...Rachel" He looked up from his book in shock and asked,"Wait...how do you know Rachel?"

I said,"Well Rachel is over 700 years old. And i met her right after i was turned. Me and her are very close." He was confused and said,"So get on with the reason you are here!" I said in concern,"Rachel has turned her humanity of due to you!" He was shocked that i was concerned for her. "She is refusing to turn her humanity on." He said,"That isn't my problem." I laughed and said,"It's a shame you don't remember ?"

He looked very confused. He then said,"Remember what?" I then smirked and said,"Rachel" he then said,"What about her?"

Rachel would kill me for this. I started telling the story to Damon...

* * *

**_~~~~~Flashback~~~~_**

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1872_**

_Rachel was visiting Mystic Falls after the town was disposed of vampires. She was coming to the place Katherine talked so well about. _

_While Rachel was visiting for a few months she ran into two people with the names of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. _

_She became very close with the two Salvatore brothers. She knew they were vampires, and they knew she was one. _

_She became best friends with Stefan. Her and Damon had a love-hate relationship. After a month or two Damon and her had their first kiss together. _

_This changed everything for them. They spent so much time together. _

_She lost her virginity to Damon the night of Miss Mystic Falls:_

**_Rachel's P.O.V_**

_I walked down the banister and into the arms of Damon Salvatore. We did the traditional dance. I won Miss Mystic Falls. _

_After the competition Damon escorted me down to the water past the garden. He had a barn where he had a bed and a lamp. This is where he spent a lot of his time. We went inside and talked for a while. Eventually I leaned over to him and grabbed his head in between his hands and kissed him. He started to kiss back passionately. I started to push him down and crawl on top of him. At one point i was straddling him. He then flipped us so he was on top. I ripped his shirt off. I ran my hands down his carved chest. I then flipped us again with my speed and strength. He then ripped my dress of me and left me in my undergarments. I then pulled of his slacks. We were there in only our undergarments. We started kissing each other roughly. He then kissed down my stomach to the inside of my thighs. He slowly pulled down my underwear. He slipped a finger inside my core. I was so wet and horny for him. He started thrusting his finger inside me. I moaned loudly. Then he added another finger. It felt so good. He kept thrusting until i reached my orgasm. Then i thought i would return the favor. I slowly sat up and pulled his underwear down. He was so hard and his cock sprung up. I started rubbing it. Then i licked up the side to the tip. I then started sucking him. I took him all in. He was moaning a lot. I was sucking harder and harder. At one point he cummed in my mouth. Then he slid his length into me and i moaned and felt pain. He was my first. He then started going faster and harder. I moaned "faster, faster" he went faster and then he went at a supernatural speed it felt soooo good! We reached our orgasm together. He pulled out and we fell on top of each other. I then reached his neck and bit into him. He then bit into me. We felt so intimate. Blood sharing is the most intimate you can get. We then pulled back and kissed each other for a long time until we fell asleep._

**_~~~~NO ONES P.O.V~~~~_**

_After that night they become official and they were together all the time. _

_One night Rachel got news that a man named Klaus came into town to retrieve her. _

_Rachel was once in a relationship with Klaus. Klaus was coming to kill anyone close to her. This meant he would kill Stefan and Damon._

_Rachel didn't want to leave them, but she had to...to keep them safe. _

_She made a deal with Elijah. She had Elijah compel them to forget their feelings for Rachel and ever meeting her or spending time with her. She immediately left Mystic Falls after Elijah compelled them so Klaus wouldn't get them or her._

_Klaus never knew about Damon or Stefan, that is why they are alive. Rachel was so sad she had Elijah compel them, to her it was the biggest mistake of her life, but she had to keep them safe._

**_~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~_**

* * *

**~~~~Katherine P.O.V~~~~**

****"So do you believe me now?" i asked with hope.

He looked like he was ready to cry but he said,"I believe you but i really hope you aren't fucking with me"

I laughed and said," Now you need to make things right with her and make her turn on her humanity."

He nodded and said,"Thank you Katherine...i have a question though." I nodded for him to ask the question and he asked,"Why did you tell me all of this?" I answered, "Because i know you care about her and made a huge mistake." He smiled and said,"Yeah i did" He came over to me and hugged me. _Oh this is awkward but sweet._

I then said," Now that all this sentimental crap is over where is my dear Stefan?"

He laughed and he said,"In his bedroom"


	6. Turning Around

**~~~RACHEL P.O.V~~~**

Waking up i get the sudden urge to see Jake. Its not like i care about Damon anymore, he has Andie. So i am not sitting around moping, i am gonna have some fun!

I got Jake's number from Tyler the other night at the dinner party. So i text Jake:

**_Hey Jake its Rachel...the vampire that almost killed you ._**

Jake replies instantly

**_Hey yeah i know its u lol...so what's up?_**

I text back

**_Not much i was wondering if u wanted to hang out at the grill later on...drinks on me , since i almost killed you :)_**

Jake replies

**_Yeah sure meet me there at 6 ;)_**

* * *

In the amount of time i have i am getting dressed up nice. I wear white short shorts with a floral tank top. I wear a pair of white TOMS and i have a pink purse. Topped of with some bangles. I straighten my hair. It takes me 5 minutes to get to the grill.

I arrive at the grill and i sit in a booth and wait for Jake to come. Even though i flipped my humanity switch i kind if feel happy that Jake is meeting me,so i guess it isn't completely flipped...unless it comes down to Damon.

Jake arrives and sits across from me in the booth and says,"Hello gorgeous is this seat taken?" I laugh and smirk and say,"Actually it is...its reserved for this really sexy guy named Jake." He smiles and leans in close and says,"It's your lucky day...i am Jake."

I love flirting it is my specialty. Jake is one good flirter as well. He leans in and kisses my hand. I smile and say," So Jake how are you?Thanks for meeting me here." He says," I'm doing fine...and its my pleasure" I say," Let's get drinking!" The waitress comes over and says,"What can i get you guys?" I say,"1 bottle of Vodka, 1 bottle of bourbon and 1 bottle of tequila please?" She looks at me like i'm crazy and says," I'm sorry you are underage, i cant sell you alcohol." I laugh and look into her eyes and say,"Yes you can now get us our alcohol." The perks of being a vampire.

Jake laugh and says," Wow, you are so lucky you have that power." I laugh and say," Yeah its a great power to have." He smiles and says,"If you don't mind me asking...how old are you?" I say," This is complete turnoff, but i am over 700 years old." His mouth hangs open and he says,"Wow...at least you don't look it!"

Our alcohol comes and after a while we are smashed...mostly Jake. I lean in and purr in his ear,"Wanna get out of here?" He smirks and says,"My place or yours?" I whisper in his ear seductively,"Mine...lets just get out of here your making me really..horny." He smiles and i grab him by his hand and drag him outside. I pull him behind the grill and push him against the wall and start kissing him hard. He quickly respond and kisses me back. He puts his hands around my waist. I pull him closer and start unbuckling his pants. He stops me and says,"Wait until we to your house." He kisses me gently.

We get in the car and drive to my house. The car is filled with sexual tension. We arrive at my house and i push the door open and close it fast. We instantly start kissing each other like there is no tomorrow. I push him down onto the couch and giggle. I straddle him and rip his shirt off. He rips my tank top off and i am left in my bra. I start kissing from his jaw to his neck. I stop at his neck..i feel my veins and my fangs coming out. I pull away from Jake. He looks at me and pulls my face so i am looking at him and he says,"Don't hide from me its okay." I nod and then he says,"Bite me." I look at him and he nods as if i asked permission. I gently lean down and press a kiss to his neck. I like Jake and i don't want to hurt him. I slowly bite his neck and i hear him let out a moan. I drink from him and he tastes so good. I pull away from him and say,"Thank You." He smiles and i offer my wrist and say,"It will heal you." He nods and pulls my wrist up to his lips. He sucks slowly, it leaves me in ecstasy. He pulls away and kisses my forehead. He then says,"I want to take this slow with you, i like you. You are more than a one night stand." I smile at his care-filled words. I lean down and kiss him passionately and say,"I do too." He gets up and grabs his shirt and says,"I have to get going i will talk to you later. We can have dinner one night this week." I smile and say,"Okay."

I walk Jake to the door and let him out. As Jake is leaving i see Damon approaching the porch. Jake leans in and kisses me and i kiss back. Jake says bye and leaves. I look at Damon with anger filled eyes and try to close the door when he puts his foot in the door. I open it and say with my voice full of venom,"What do you want?" He quietly asks,"Who was that guy?"Ohhhhh Damon seems a little bit jealous. I reply,"That GUY, is my boyfriend." He frowns and kinds of tenses up and says,"Oh...well i heard you flipped your humanity switch." I nod and say,"Kinda so whats it to you?" Damon then leans in and says," I know."

I look at him confused and say,"You know...what do you know?" He just stares at me and says,"Nevermind...i'm sorry for bothering you." I then step outside and quickly grab him by the neck and pin him up against the wall and say,"What do you know...tell me or i swear i won't hesitate to kill you!"  
He smirks and then sticks me with vervain. I slowly let go of him and fall to the ground. The last thing i see before i fall is Damon rubbing my hair. I swear he whispered 'I love you'.


	7. Together

**~~~RACHEL P.O.V~~~**

I woke up in the basement cell of the Salvatore Boarding House. My body still aches...damn that must have been a LOT of vervain.

I hear footsteps approaching... I yell,"Someone let me out!" The footsteps keep coming closer and closer to the door...its Damon! Ugh this stupid son of a bitch.

He says,"You know if you only would cooperate i could let you out." I laugh and say," I swear to god if you don't let me out i will rip apart everyone in this town into pieces!" I growl and say," What do you even need me to cooperate with anyway."

Damon says," You need to turn your humanity switch back on!" I scoff and say," I feel Damon and it sucks, the only person i don't feel anything for,but hatred, is YOU!"

He tenses up and i feel as if i pissed him off and upset him. He says,"Why?" I reply,"I think you know why." He says,"Is this because of Andie?" I say," Do you know what it feels like to have strong feelings for someone and then see that person with someone else." I pause and continue with a snarky tone,"Oh wait you do because you are in love with your brother's girlfriend!"

He yells at me,"You don't know anything!" I scoff and say,"Oh yes i do, i know you better than anyone else, but i'm sure Katherine already filled you in with all the details." He sighs and says,"Yes she told me, but i am pissed of that SHE told me and not you!" I sigh and say," I couldn't tell you Damon, it was too big of a risk. I wanted a fresh start, and i wanted you and Stefan to be safe." He looks at me genuinely and says," Rachel, i truly am sorry for what i did. I will do ANYTHING to make it up to you"

I look at him and say,"Come in here with me, and bring a blood-bag" He says,"I don't think i can do that Rachel, you might try and escape." I say,"I promise Damon, i have nothing to run away for." He sighs and says,"Okay" He goes and gets a blood-bag and opens the door. He walks in and closes the door. He comes and sits next to me.

I look at him in his gorgeous eyes then ask him,"Do you love Elena?" He replies,"I don't know." I nod and say," I really missed you." He smiles and says," Rachel, can i ask you something?" I nod and he asks me," Are your feelings for that Jake boy real?" I say,"Of course i like him, but to be honest i don't love him or see it going anywhere." He nods and says,"Good" i look at him confused and say,"Huh? Good?"

He doesn't respond and we just sit there staring at each other. He looks down at my lips then back up to my eyes. He slowly leans in until our lips touch. I respond and start kissing him back slowly. He puts so much passion into it. He slowly moves me into his lap. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him and then our tongues start battling for dominance. He then runs his lips down my neck to my breasts. I pull his head back up to my lips. I start unbuttoning his shirt and he pulls my shirt over my head. He stops and i ask,"What's wrong?"He says,"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nod and say,"yes, can we take this up to your room though, this isn't the most romantic place." He laughs and speeds us up to his room. We are standing there at the edge of the bed. I rip off his shirt and start unbuckling his pants. I pull them off leaving him in his boxers. He them starts pulling off my shorts leaving me in my underwear and bra. I giggle and push him onto the bed. He smirks and i slowly crawl up onto the bed and straddle him. He pulls me down and starts kissing me. He unhooks my bra and throws it across the room. He flips us so he is on top. He kisses down my neck to my chest. I pull his up to my neck and i say,"Bite me" he nods and slowly pierces my skin. I moan and it feels really good. He pulls away, and then says,"your turn" I nod and giggle and bite into his neck and he moans and i pull away. He kisses me and licks my lips. He slowly pulls my underwear down, and i pull his boxers down. He kisses me and slowly positions himself at my entrance. He thrusts himself into me. I moan and he picks up the speed. I moan his name. "Damooooon" He goes faster and harder. As he thrusts i feel myself reaching my orgasm. At the same time after his thrust we reach our orgasm together.

I yell out,"I love you" I quickly notice what i said and i say,"Oh my god i am sorry" I quickly get up and get dressed up using my supernatural speed.

I start walking out the door when he speeds in front of me and blocks me from leaving. He says,"Don't be sorry...i love you too" I smile and ask,"Do you mean it?" He nods and says, "Yes. I love you Rachel, and i want to be with you." I smile and kiss him. "I want to be with you too." I reply

I kiss him and say,"I have to go home." He says,"I'll pick you up tomorow after school." I nod and say,"Okay, i love you."

I walk out the door and drive home, I go up to bed and fall asleep thinking ... _what a great night!_

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?

UPDATE TOMORROW OR LATER ON TODAY.

Cheating coming up and a shocking surprise!

Review please :)


	8. First Date with Damon

It was 7:00 when i woke up. Today is the day i go back to school after my break. I want to dress nice because Damon is picking me up after school. Speaking of Damon, everything is working out perfectly! Today i am wearing a pink strapless high-low dress. On top of it is a short jean jacket. I am wearing a pair of brown boot heels. I top it all of with bangles and hoop earrings. I curl my hair into ringlets.

I walk downstairs and grab a blood-bag. I suck it down quickly. I grab my purse and drive to school.

* * *

I arrive at school and head to my locker. Outside my locker i am stopped by Caroline. She hugs me and says,"Sooo Rachel can you do me a favor?"

I say,"It depends on the favor" She smiles and begs,"Can you please compete in Miss Mystic Falls?" I think to myself of the time i won Miss Mystic Falls. That was my year with Damon. I smile and think i could definately win it this year! I say,"Okay i will do it Caroline!" She jumps up and down saying,"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" I laugh and say okay Care." I walk away and run into Elena. She says," Hey Rach. I heard about you and Damon." I smile and blush. I say,"Yeah we are kind of together now" She looks kind of upset or disappointed. She quickly says," Well i got to go bye Rachel."

_Well that wasn't awkward at all. She obviously has feelings for Damon. Oh well whatever..._

I get through all my classes and i am about to leave when Stefan comes up to me and says," Rachel, can i talk to you for a minute?" I smile and say,"I can't right now Stefan, can i come by your house later tonight?" He nods and says,"Yeah sure."  
I walk outside and see Damon leaning against his car waiting for me. I smile and walk up to him. He pulls me in for a kiss. He really is an amazing kisser. We pull away and get in the car. He speeds. _I wonder where we are going?_

He asks me,"How was your day?" I smile and say,"It was okay...Caroline asked me to compete in Miss Mystic Falls" He smirks at me and says,"Well of course i'll be your escort Rachel." I say jokingly,"Well i was thinking about asking Jake." oh my god you should have seen the anger on Damon's face. He says," You better be joking" I nod and say,"Of course i'm joking Damon. I love you and only you." He stops the car. We are stopped at a lake surrounded by forest. He pulls me out of the car and blindfolds me. He walks me down to the water. He pulls the blindfold off and he has a romantic picnic set up for us right by the water.

I giggle and jump on him... we fall onto the ground. I somehow end up straddling him and i kiss him. He kisses me back and pulls me up onto my feet. I pull him into a hug and he leans into my ear and whispers,"I love you so much." I whisper back,"I love you too."

We end up eating our picnic and drinking some blood...of course. When we finish he packs up the stuff into the car. While he is packing the car i get a text from Stefan:

_Rachel can you meet me at the grill instead?_

I reply

_Yeah... ill meet you there at 5:30 okay?_

He replies

_Yeah.. that's great :)_

I put my phone away and get in the car and Damon drives me back to the school so i can get my car. We arrive at the school. Damon says,"I'll see you late... i love you " He kisses me and i say,"I love you too."He gets into the car and drives off to the boarding house.

I drive home and drop my stuff off and then i drive to the grill. I see Stefan and i go sit across from him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER

DAMON+RACHEL

WHAT DOES STEFAN WANT TO TALK TO RACHEL ABOUT?

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	9. Betrayl

When i sit across from Stefan he smiles and say,"Thanks for meeting me here Rachel" I reply,"Yeah no problem...so what did you want to talk to me about?" He nervously says," I remember." I look at him confused and say,"Remember what?"

I hope he remembers me and how we were best friends. He then says,"you" he pauses and then continues,"when you first came here you looked so familiar and your name sounded familiar. You know my nickname that no one knows, and you are a very old vampire." I nod for him to continue and he says,"I have been having dreams of you, me, and Damon in the 1800's" I smile and say," Its true...i have been giving you those dreams i want you to remember. Damon knows all this. I used to be your best friend right after you were turned. " I told him the whole story.

And he then said,"So you had Elijah compel us to keep us safe and alive?" I nod and say,"I am so sorry Stefan...i have missed you and Damon so i came back here hoping you guys would eventually remember me." He smiles and says,"Its okay Rachel...I've just felt somehow close to you even though we technically are new friends. I feel like we knew each other...and we did." He hugs me and says,"Well i am glad we are friends." I smile and say,"Me too."

He says,"Well i heard all about you and Damon" I nod and blush a little bit and say,"Yeah we are kind of together." He smiles and says,"You make him happy...i have seen how happy he has been lately." I smirk and say,"Yeah yeah i'm awesome Steffie." We talk for a while and we agree to go back to the boarding to hang out. I can see Damon too!

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and we slowly creep upstairs and try to scare Damon. This feels like old times. We reach his door and swing it open and scream BOO! Me and Stefan are shocked at what we see. We see Damon and Elena on his bed having sex. I feel like my heart has been ripped into a million pieces and then set on fire. I feel like i am about to explode into tears. The tears are forming in my eyes. Stefan looks like he is ready to cry too. I scream,"How could you do this to us?!" He quickly gets up and tries to explain but i say,"You told me you loved me...how could i be soooo stupid? And you Elena i never thought you were capable of this. I thought we were friends."

I ran out of the house along with Stefan.

Me and Stefan take off in my car and drive as far away as we can...away from Mystic Falls. I say to him,"How could they do this to us?" I burst out in tears. He hugs me and says," I don't know either...but it will be alright. Next time i see Damon i am going to kill him!"

We keep driving for hours. We eventually pull into a motel about 150 miles away from Mystic Falls.

We compel ourselves a room. There is only one bed...oh well!

Stefan looks like death and he says,"I am done being a good person on animal blood just for her. She doesn't even love me!" _Oh no Stefan is going back to Ripper Stefan._ I say,"Stefan i will help you!" He says,"Rachel... i don't wanna feel this pain anymore." I say,"You have me Stefan don't worry!"

He hugs me then pulls away and looks me in the eyes and then all of a sudden he kissed me! _Oh GOD! THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN!_ I pull away and say,"Stefan i cant have this type of relationship with you i am sorry." He nods and says,"I am sorry i understand...i don't know why i did that!"

I say," I will get you a blood-bag" I go over to my purse and pull a blood-bag out and hand it to him. I say,"Control...remember" He nods and sips from it then pulls away. I take the bag away and put it in the mini-fridge. "A little everyday...we will work you up" He nods and smiles and says,"Thank you Rachel"

I get a text from Caroline saying:

_Miss Mystic Falls practice tomorrow after school! _

SHIT I FORGOT...I need a new escort now! And i still need a dress.

I text her back

_Okay ill be there :)_

I turn around and ask Stefan," Hey Stefan...Damon was supposed to be my escort for Miss Mystic Falls, but you know. Can you escort me?"

He smiles and says,"I would be honored Miss Moore." I smile and say,"We have practice tomorrow after school...so we need to leave early tomorrow morning." He nods and says,"Okay...lets go to sleep." I nod and get into the bed next to him and we fall asleep. I feel him drape his arm over my waist. _GOD THIS IS AWKWARD...but sweet. _

I fall asleep into a deep sleep...tomorrow is gonna be a bad day! I hope i get through it though without crying or breaking down again.

* * *

HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER?  
MORE TWISTS COMING UP  
DAMON AND RACHEL AREN'T OVER YET!

HOW WAS THE STEFAN AND RACHEL THING?

PLEASE REVIEW :)

~~ANYONE WHO MAKES A SHIP NAME FOR RACHEL AND DAMON WILL GET TO BE IN THE STORY!~~

CREATE A SHIP NAME AND THEN LEAVE THESE DETAILS ABOUT YOURSELF OR YOUR CHARACTER

Name:

Age:

Species:

What you look like:

Personality:

Relation to Rachel:


	10. I Thought You Wouldn't Remember

Stefan and i woke up at 4 am knowing how long and stressful today was going to be. When we got up i got the blood-bag out of the mini fridge and chugged most of it down. I left a little bit for Stefan.

I walked over to Stefan and gave him the remainder of the blood. He drank it slowly. I threw the bag out. We got all our stuff and head home.

It was a very long drive we arrived home at 6 am. I said to Stefan,"I'll see you at school, remember to come to the practice after school." He nods and smiles and says,"See you later Rach...and don't stress out we will be okay." I smile and wave goodbye. I unlock the door to my house and i walk inside and throw my bag down. I speed upstairs and open my door to see Katherine on my bed.

I say,"Hello Katherine...how are you?" Meanwhile i don't mind she is here I am getting dressed for school. I'm not shy. She says,"How are you and Damon?" I fake smile and say,"Peachy" She says,"Trouble in paradise already?"

I am already dresses in a black mini shirt with a white tank top. I am wearing mid-length black heels. My hair is naturally wavy today. I top my outfit off with a necklace and some earrings.

I reply,"I caught him having sex with your doppelganger." She gasps and says,"He's an idiot...what are you gonna do...and are you okay?"

I smirk and reply,"Is the great Katherine Pierce actually caring for someone." She replies with a smirk,"Yes, only because that someone is you...a decent friend." I laugh and say,"I don't know what i am gonna do and to be honest i feel like shit!"

She walks over to me and says with a mischievous look on her face," I know exactly how to make him regret what he did." I reply,"And what would that be?"

She says,"Simple...you have sex appeal and tons of guys stare at you all the time. GET HIM JEALOUS and make him sorry. Now i'm not saying go around acting like a slut, but whenever he is around make a move on a good looking guy."

I smirk and say,"I could pull this off. I have a great idea...i should host a party here in my house...since it is huge. I'll invite the Salvatore brothers...aka Damon. When he comes we will find a way to make him sorry. You will help me right?"

She smiles and says,"Of course i will... anything to stir a little trouble."

I smile and hug her and say,"Thanks Kat, i better get going though i have school. Oh one more thing...i am in the Miss Mystic Falls competition, is there any way you can help me pick a dress and do my hair and makeup?" She smiles and says,"It would be my pleasure...Oh and Rachel, Happy Birthday " I smile and with that she was gone.

Its my birthday...no one really knows though and i doubt they will care. Anyways i'm off to school...stake me now.

* * *

I get to school and i am attacked by Caroline. She hugs me and says,"Happy Birthday Rachel." I am shocked and i say,"How did you know?" She smiles and says,"A little birdie told me. Anyways i am throwing a birthday party tonight for is costume themed." I say,"No Care you don't have to do that." She replies,"I insist...oh and i heard about you and Damon...i'm so sorry. I completely take your side."

She hugs me and says,"Be at my the grill tonight at like 7 after practice for Miss Mystic Falls." I smile and say,"Thank you Caroline and i will."

She then hands me a gift bag and says,"I gotta go, but Happy Birthday."

I open the bag and i see a really cute lingerie set with a note, the note says:

_ Just in case you get lucky tonight ;)_

_ -Care_

* * *

Of course she would. I close the bag and walk up to Stefan and i say," Hey Stef" He smiles and hugs me and says,"Happy Birthday Rach." I smile and look at him accusingly and say,"Are you the little birdie that told Caroline?"

He smirks and says,"Maybe" I laugh and say," I though no one would remember my birthday." He smiles and says,"I got you something." I say,"You didn't have to Stefan, really." He then says," Ill give it to you later tonight at the party...it is a surprise." I nod and say,"Okay Steffie...i have to go ill see you at practice."

I walk to my locker and i open it and i see a dozen black roses. There is a note card saying:

_ I am sorry. I love you. Happy Birthday _

_ -Damon_

I feel like crying right now. He remembered my birthday even though we broke up. I need to stay strong and stick with my plan. I quickly text Katherine

_Katherine, change of plans... birthday party at the grill. It is costumed themed so get one. _

She texts back instantly

_Okay ill meet you at your house after school._

I go through all my classes. I manage to get through the school day and Miss Mystic Falls practice. I head home to meet Katherine and get ready. If it is anyone who knows how to dress seductively its Katherine.

* * *

HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER

PLEASE REVIEW!

UPDATE LATER ON TODAY :)


	11. Birthday Bash Part 1

I arrive home and go up to my room and see Katherine.

She has like 4 costumes laid out on the bed. She says,"Sexy angel, devil, bunny, or seductive vampire? Take you pick. I call dibs on the devil costume though."She smirks and i say,"Of course you do."

I go with the vampire costume, since i am a vampire...might be a little humorous to my friends. It is a short leather black and red dress with a spiked up collar and laced gloves. I wear knee high boot heels.

Katherine applies bright red lipstick on me and she does my eye-makeup dark. She adds black and red extensions in my hair then curls my hair.

Katherine is wearing the typical slutty devil costume. She curls her hair like always and puts bright red lipstick on as well. The only different thing Katherine does is she puts an eye mask on so no one can tell its Katherine.

She says,"You are definately gonna make Damon sorry! You look hot." I smile and say,"You should try and get Stefan since he is single now. Plus you look hot too." She smiles and says,"I just might do that."

We go down stairs after we get ready and we grab our phones and head out the door. We don't take the car since its right down the street. I say,"Wanna race?" She says,"your on...1,2,3 Go"

* * *

We speed really fast, but of course i win. I smile and say,"That was easy!" She pouts and says,"You got lucky there." I look at her and laugh. We walk up to the entrance of the grill.

She says,"Ready?" I nod and i open the door and everyone screams Happy Birthday! I smile and walk up to Caroline and hug her and say,"Thank you...i hope you don't mind i brought a close friend of mine." She smiles and asks,"Who?" I say quietly,"Katherine" She looks at me shocked and before she replies i cut her off and say,"I PROMISE she won't cause any trouble...please,please,please?" She says,"Fine...but only because it is your birthday." I hug her again and say,"Thank you." She replies,"No problem, and by the way Rachel you look HOT!" I smirk and say,"All because of Katherine. Speaking of the devil...literally." Katherine walks up and says,"Hello Blondie...how are you? Awesome party." Caroline says,"Is there any reason you are being super nice?" Katherine replied," I promised i would be nice to everyone for Rachel's birthday."

Caroline smiles and says really loud," Lets get this party started!" She then runs off leaving me and Katherine there.

Katherine whispers to me,"Lets go find Damon." I nod and say,"Look for Stefan too." We look around the grill until we see Stefan talking to Damon at the bar.

We walk over to the bar right next to Stefan and Damon and ignore them. We compel ourselves 4 shots. We knock them back and say,"Oh Stefan i didn't see you there." Damon rolls his eyes. Stefan hugs me and says," You look really good...is that Katherine?" Katherine says,"Yes Stefan don't act like i'm not here...you can smell me." He walks over the Katherine and says,"Hello Katherine...you look good too." She smirks and says," I know"

I says disgusted,"Well i'm just gonna leave you two love birds here and go have some fun."I show my fangs and Stefan whispers to me,"Rachel don't hurt anyone, especially Elena she is somewhere here." I yell rudely,"WHAT! That little bitch is here? She better stay away from me and not ruin my birthday...she's already ruined everything else for me." I then walk away.

I walk over to Tyler and Caroline and say,"Why don't we play a drinking game? Just our group of friends." She nods and says,"I'll be right back ill get everyone together. Meet us in that booth over there in 5 minutes. oh and Rachel, grab 2 bottles of alcohol." I nod and say,"Okay"

I walk over to the bar and grab two bottles of vodka. I start walking to the table when i am stopped by Damon. I rudely say,"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He says,"Rachel i want to apologize." I scoff and say," I am busy i'm going to play a drinking game, your welcome to join."

* * *

I walk back to the table followed by Damon. I see everyone everyone sitting at the big booth. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Me, Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie.

Caroline asks,"So Rachel what game do you want to play?" I say,"Truth or Dare." Everyone smiles and i say," The rules are simple, someone will give you a truth or dare and if you don't want to do it you take shot." Everyone nods and Caroline says," Who wants to go first?" Katherine says," i'll go first, someone give me a dare."

I say,"Katherine i dare you to make out with Stefan" They look at each other and shrug. Then then quickly start making out, a little longer then they should have. We all laugh and they look embarrassed and Katherine whispers in Stefan's ear,"Your place later." He nods while I laugh

Katherine then says,"Caroline i dare you to give Tyler a lap dance." She smiles and gets right onto his lap and starts grinding against him, for a little too long then she should have. I say, "That's good Care..you look like you enjoyed that." She smirks and says,"I sure did" She then kisses him. We all laugh.

Caroline then says," Jeremy i dare you to give Bonnie a hickey." He then asks,"Where?" We laugh and Caroline says," Wherever you want to." Jeremy the gives her a hickey on her neck. Bonnie blushes and everyone says,"Awwwweeeeeee"

Jeremy then says," Rachel i dare you to to remove Damon's shirt without using your hands." I look at Damon and shrug. I walk over to him and he smirks and i say,"Don't get too excited." I then crawl up onto his lap and look him in the eyes. I then lean down to the bottom of his shirt and grip it with my teeth and start pulling it up. I can see his sculpted abs...oh how much i want to run my tongue along his them. _I CAN'T FEEL FOR HIM AGAIN!  
_I then use my elbows to lift it higher up. It is now at his neck. I decide to torture him a bit and run my tongue along his neck trying to get the shirt in my teeth...i hear him moan quietly.

The shirt is almost off so i push my body closer and harder against his still looking him in the eyes. He looks at me with his eyes full of anticipation. Before we know it his shirt is off him. We are still looking into each others eyes and i climb off his lap and sit back down. Everyone is looking at us with their eyes wide.

I say,"Okay guys close you mouths you wouldn't want to swallow a fly." I then continue," Bonnie, i dare you to get up on the bar and dance." She says,"I'll pass but ill dare someone now" she takes a shot.

Bonnie says," Damon i dare you to take the person of your choice into the closet for seven minutes of heaven." _OH GOD PLEASE DON'T CHOOSE ME.  
Damon says with a smirk, "I choose..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

UPDATE IN A LITTLE WHILE

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	12. Birthday Bash Part 2

Damon smirks and says,"I choose...

I was praying he wouldn't say me. I wanted to jump his bones but at the same time i still hated him for cheating on me.

He says,"Rachel" _THIS IS JUST PERFECT...I MENTALLY SCOFF_

I groan and say,"Lets just get this over with already!" I grab his hand and pull him inside the closet. He locked the door and he blocks it off. He smirks at me and says,"So what do you want to do? I liked that little show you put on with that dare...I don't like being teased." I scoff and say,"It was a dare...i still hate you. I hope Elena was worth it." He looks at me with guilt-filled eyes and says,"I really am sorry...she came on to me and it just happened." I snap back,"You didn't even think once about me!" He grabs me and pins me against the wall...his whole body pressed so close up against mine. It feels so good but at the same time i am filled with rage. I try the slap him but he catches my hand. I quickly kick him in his groin. Then i have him pinned against the wall.

I look at him in the eyes and said," I loved you so much Damon...i felt like my heart was being ripped out of me. The worst part was i thought you loved me." I release him and sit on a box. He comes over to me grabs my hands and says," I did love you...and i still love you. I will do anything to make it up to you. I can't lose you Rachel. I want to be with you."

I say,"I love you Damon, and i always will...but you have lost me." I was just about to leave when Damon did something that really surprised me. He looked really angry and i thought he was going to hurt me. Instead of hurting me he pinned me to the floor and kissed me. I was in such shock. _WHAT DO I DO? _

My subconscious screams back _KISS HIM YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO._

The truth is i do...but at the same time i cant forgive him this easily. I push him off me and say,"I'm sorry Damon, but i can't do this... not tonight. It's my birthday. I just can't forgive you that easily." I walked over to him and gently kissed him on the lips then pulled away. I said,"I'll see you later Damon." I then unlocked the door and then left with tears falling. I looked back and saw Damon with a hurt expression on his face.

I walked over to the table and Katherine and Stefan were no longer there. I said," This was a great party, but i have to head home." Everyone hugged me goodbye.

I got a text from Stefan saying:

_Meet me at the boarding house... i have your present._

I reply

_Okay ill be there in a few_

* * *

I quickly speed off to the boarding house. When i get there i run up to Stefan's room and walk in and i see him sitting on the bed.

I say,"Where's Katherine... did you two get along?" I smirk

He nods and says,"She is in the shower. Anyways... your present is in the living room. Lets go."

We walk downstairs and as i turn the corner i see the BEST birthday gift ever.

I see my best friends Sarah standing there with her arms open and a big smile. I am so shocked i run over to her and tackle her. We laugh and stand up. I hug her and say,"Oh my god Sarah, i though you were dead!" I am crying right now...but they are happy tears.

She says," HAPPY BIRTHDAY!Its nice to see you too! Still hanging with the Salvatores' i see. Stefan was always my favorite." She walks up to him and squeezes his cheeks and says," Thank you for bringing me here Stefan." He smiles and says,"It is my pleasure."

* * *

Sarah was my best friend since i was born. Our families were always close. Sarah is just a year younger than me in vampire years. Sarah has been with me through some of my roughest times...dark times. Sarah used to date Stefan in our their human years. She was turned when she was 17. Sarah and i look so much alike. We both have long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. We are the same height and size. I am so glad she is here.

Sarah walks over to me and hugs me again. She asks,"Where is lover boy?"I shrug and walk over to the alcohol.

She asks," Are you still with Damon?" I shake my head and say," He cheated on me with Katherine's doppelganger a day after he told me he loved me"

Sarah was shocked and had a pissed look on her face. I said," He apologized and begged me to forgive him...but i rejected him. "

Sarah then said,"That's it where is this ass? I'm gonna kill him." I said," No. Sarah it's my birthday i just want to enjoy the rest of it please." She said,"Okay and by the way where is Katherine?" I shrugged and said," Ask Stefan." She replied," Us four need to party ASAP."

She then walks over to be grabs the bottle of bourbon and takes a big gulp of it. She then takes my hand and starts dancing around with me. Sarah was always the life of the party.

Katherine and Stefan are on the couch making out...of course.

All of a sudden we hear a bunch of glass smash from upstairs. I speed up followed by Sarah. It is coming from Damon's room. We open the door and see Damon destroying his room.

As much as i shouldn't do this i do. I run over to him and take his head in my hands. I turn and say to Sarah, Stefan, and Katherine," Give us a few minutes please." They nod and walk away.

I look him in the eyes and say,"Hey, hey, hey...whats wrong?" I see no emotion in his eyes. This is not good. I say,"Damon...what happened?" Still no reply. I try again and say,"PLEASE tell me you didn't shut it off? DAMON!" He just pushes me and i fly against the wall. I cry out in pain... a piece of wood just went through my stomach. Damon just stands there emotionless. This is all my fault. I did this. He hates me and he turned off his feelings. He then comes over to me and helps me up, pulls out the wood and then lies me on the bed. He then speeds off leaving me crying away on his bed. I smell the sheets and they smell like him. I strip down and pull on one of his shirts.

I lie in the bed for what feels like hours. Sarah then comes in and sits with me and asks," What happened Rach?" I just curl into her crying and i manage to choke out," Damon...turned...it...off!" I just black out then.Still lying in Sarah's arms. At least i have my best friend to help me through this.

* * *

HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER?

I THOUGH IT WAS GOOD

PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
